


I Stole my brother's girlfriend

by Ascheriit



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Filming, Harem, Herculean Size, Huge Dick, Issei is a cuck, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Netorare, Netori, Rape, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Voyeurism, big tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascheriit/pseuds/Ascheriit
Summary: (Modern AU) Issei has a brother who couldn't help but look at his beautiful girlfriend, Rias' Gremory...This author is bad at summaries
Relationships: Himejima Akeno/Original Male Character(s), Multiple Girls - Relationship, Murayama (Highschool DxD)/Original Male Character(s), Rias Gremory/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING: For Mature Audiences Only. You have Been warned.

Hello, My name's Hyoudou Yuuji, Younger brother of Hyoudou Issei. 

This is a story about how I stole my brother's beautiful girlfriend, Rias Gremory.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, I was training again to strengthen my body "499, 500!" I said those words as I finish doing push-ups. Exercising is a part of my daily routine as well as being a hobby, Even though I train every day, I keep my body muscles balanced, I don't want them to turn into a "Body Builder" muscles, I just want it to be refined, like a body of a kickboxer.

My brother and I are different, Even though he's a pervert he still has a good heart, that's why my parents love him. But me, I'm a guy who gets into fights like a normal deliquent, but I never depended on someone, I never needed help, I never felt fear, I train alone, I fight alone. And I never once lost a single fight.

\- - xXx - -

After I trained, I then went to our room to change my clothes and saw Issei reading his porn mags, "Oh! Yuuji, where have you been?" I heard Issei asked me. 

"I just went out to the backyard to do some exercises." I replied.

"I finally have a girlfriend Yuuji! And she's one of the "Beautiful Onne-sama" in the school! I can finally have some oppai!" Issei said that not bothering to wipe off his drool from his mouth. That's very rare though, Him, a pervert, has a girlfriend. It's probably because someone noticed his beautiful personality.

"That's good for you, Issei" I congratulated him.

"Thank you, but don't you bother ever dating someone? Many girls talk about you in my class about how handsome and sexy you look" he replied as I clearly noticed him being jealous.

"I really don't have time for that, Issei, well see you" Was the last words I said as I went out from our room.

"See you bro!" He replied after continuing to read his porn mags.

'He asked me that? Too bad I had already tasted those girls who talked about me in his class room. Still, his girlfriend? The one and only beautiful Rias Gremory? That's interesting.' I thought as I kept my dark smirk hidden.

\- - xXx - -

"So you like to take it from behind huh? Murayama-san." I asked her as my dick continuously hit her cervix while I fucked her from behind. Her pussy is incredibly tight, even though I took her virginity last week, she's still tight as fuck.

"Th-That's not it, AAh! It's because you forced me Ah! Into this p-position. B-but we might be seen if we Nggh! Have sex in the class r-room!" Murayama said as she tried her best to stop herself from moaning loud.

When I was fucking Murayama, I swore to myself that there was someone watching us.

The one who is watching us is no other than Akeno Himejima.

"O-oh my that thing would probably kill me" Akeno said that as she slid her hand down to her private area.

Even though we were being watched, I never stopped, I want to feel her insides too, so maybe this is the time I seduce her by getting her aroused from me and Murayama fucking.

From this angle, Akeno could see the bulging outline of his humongous shaft as it shaped and reshaped Murayama's poor pussy. The powerful sounds of her ass slapping against his thighs were giving Akeno a headrush

"But that gets you aroused right? I can feel your insides getting even tighter than before. You bending over the teacher's table as I fuck you into oblivion, that gets you aroused right?!" I said as I made my thrusts faster than before as I slowly entered her womb.

"N-no! Stop! Y-your massive cock is entering my womb! I can't take it! Your breaking MEEEE!" Murayama moaned out loud as I kept sliding in and out of her womb without stopping.

"I'm CUMMING AGAIN!" Murayama moaned out loud not caring anymore that we are having sex inside the classroom, it's probably because she lost herself in pleasure.

"I'm CUMMING TOO!" Akeno moaned out covering her mouth to resist screaming.

After Murayama came, I tugged her hair back so I can see her face, I inwardly smirked as I saw Murayama's Beautiful face: her eyes rolled back to her head, tounge stucked out, she continuously squirted on the table, globs of saliva rolling down her chin while she sported a 'fucked-silly' face as I came hard not bothering to pull out. I just came once yet, Murayama came multiple times without taking any single break.

It truly was a sight to behold.

So is it bad? Review if you liked it or not.  
Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:  
After Murayama came, I tugged her hair back so I can see her face, I inwardly smirked as I saw Murayama's Beautiful face: her eyes rolled back to her head, tounge stucked out, she continuously squirted on the table, globs of saliva rolling down her chin while she sported a 'fucked-silly' face as I came hard not bothering to pull out. I just came once yet, Murayama came multiple times without taking any single break.

It truly was a sight to behold.

\--xXx--

After seeing the glorious sight, I hungrily took Murayama's mouth to stop her from passing out. 

"Don't pass out, this is only the beginning, we have plenty of time to have fun." I said as I spanked her ass hard.

"N-no, I c-can't take it anymore, L-let me rest p-please." Murayama said.

"Ok" I jokingly said as I pulled out of her abused pussy and immediately did a mind-breaking thunderous thrust inside of her pussy quickly penetrating her cervix, after that, I never stopped and still continued to thrust in and out of her womb not caring that there are people that can enter inside the room anytime.

"N-Noooo!! S-Shtop! I'm going cwazzy!!!! Ahhhh! No! N-No! Don't!! Shtop!! T-This feels good!! Sex feels g-good!! I-love s-sex! I-love your cock! I love you so fucking much!! Yesh!! I-Im going to break! Ahh! F-Feels so g-good!!" Murayama said as she lost herself from the pleasure she was getting. Heh, I really went too far on fucking her.

I smirked as I thought of the only one thing on my mind

Having been blessed with a big cock really is the best.

\--xXx--

"T-They're literally going at it again." Akeno said while she starts to finger herself again while watching the two fuck like animals in heat.

"I'm cumming, I'm Cumming!!!!!" Murayama's moans can be heard outside.

"I'm cumming!" Akeno exclaimed as she came hard just from watching her classmates fuck.

"I-I need to leave or else I'm going to be seen." Akeno said as she started to leave with trembling knees. And with Yuuji's humongous cock printed in her mind, she will never be the same Akeno Himejima anymore.

Fin

Did I went too far? Is this too explicit? Please let me know 😅 Sorry if this chapter was short.😢


	3. Chapter 3

After seeing the glorious sight, I hungrily took Murayama's mouth to stop her from passing out. 

"Don't pass out, this is only the beginning, we have plenty of time to have fun." I said as I spanked her ass hard.

"N-no, I c-can't take it anymore, L-let me rest p-please." Murayama said.

"Ok" I jokingly said as I pulled out of her abused pussy and immediately did a mind-breaking thunderous thrust inside of her pussy quickly penetrating her cervix, after that, I never stopped and still continued to thrust in and out of her womb not caring that there are people that can enter inside the room anytime.

"N-Noooo!! S-Shtop! I'm going cwazzy!!!! Ahhhh! No! N-No! Don't!! Shtop!! T-This feels good!! Sex feels g-good!! I-love s-sex! I-love your cock! I love you so fucking much!! Yesh!! I-Im going to break! Ahh! F-Feels so g-good!!" Murayama said as she lost herself from the pleasure she was getting. Heh, I really went too far on fucking her.

I smirked as I thought of the only one thing on my mind

Having been blessed with a big cock really is the best.

\--xXx--

"T-They're literally going at it again." Akeno said while she starts to finger herself again while watching the two fuck like animals in heat.

"I'm cumming, I'm Cumming!!!!!" Murayama's moans can be heard outside.

"I'm cumming!" Akeno exclaimed as she came hard just from watching her classmates fuck.

"I-I need to leave or else I'm going to be seen." Akeno said as she started to leave with trembling knees. And with Yuuji's humongous cock printed in her mind, she will never be the same Akeno Himejima anymore.

\--xXx--

The Next day

"Oh by the way. Murayama why didn't you join with us when we went to the karaoke?" Murayama's friends asks.

"O-Oh I'm sorry guys, I was busy so I wasn't able to make it to the karaoke." Murayama said.

When they were busy talking with each other, Yuuji entered the classroom.

"Oh! Yuuji what took you so long? There's something that I wanna tell you." Said the pervert, Issei. 

"What is it?" Asked Yuuji.

"Rias and I are going on a date later after homeroom ends!" Issei said excitedly.

"Well, good luck bro." Said Yuuji.

"And I'm going to introduce her to mom and dad too!" Added Issei.

"That's better, you better introduce her to me too." Yuuji said.

"Why? You like her?" Issei asked suspiciously.

"Why would I like Rias when I already have someone." Yuuji said as he walked to the group of girls and hung his arm over Murayama's shoulder.

"W-what? Your girlfriend is Murayama?!" Asked their shocked classmates.

"Why, is there a problem?" Yuuji asked them.

"Just act." Yuuji huskily whispered to Murayama and quickly grabbing a hold of her sexy ass, Murayama shivered at this.

"Y-yes, we just started dating last week." Murayama said while blushing.

"So, how about a double date later, bro?" Asked Yuuji.

"Sure!" Issei excitedly said. (He really is an idiot.)

"We'll see you later." Yuuji said.

\--xXx--

After the homeroom ended, they went to their respective houses to get dressed up.

(Some time later)

"S-sugoi, you look so beautiful Rias!" Exclaimed by Issei who's already having a boner.

"Thanks" Rias said.

"You look like a goddess Murayama." Yuuji said as he pulled her in for a lewd sloppy kiss as well as grabbing a hold of Murayama's heart-shaped ass.

"Nnh.. Ha... Yuuji... Mnn... Stop... They're... Haanh... Watching..." Murayama said while she and Yuuji are kissing.

"Oh, sorry I just got carried away." Yuuji said.

"N-no it's okay bro, B-but is this how you two progressed in a w-week?

"Yeah, why?" Asked Yuuji.

"O-Oh nothing." Issei said, unable to say what is in his mind.

"Oh! By the way, Issei, Rias-senpai this is Murayama, my girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you" Murayama greeted the partner.

"And Rias, this is Yuuji, my brother." Said Issei.

"Nice to meet you senpai." Yuuji said 

"Nice to meet you too Yuuji" Said Rias, still blushing from watching the couple's kiss.

"Well, shall we?" Yuuji said as they went to a famous restaurant.

After the double date was finished, they went to the Hyoudou Residence and then they introduced their girlfriend to their parents.

Hyoudou Residence

"Let's have a sleepover!" Exclaimed Issei.

"I'm in for that!" Murayama excitedly said.

"Me too" The elegant Rias said.

"Let's have a movie marathon then." Yuuji suggested.

\--xXx--

After watching countless movies, the couples went to sleep. When Rias suddenly woke up to go to the bathroom. 

"Hmm? What's this?" Rias confusedly said as her eyesight is still hazy from waking up.

Little did she know the thing she stepped on was Yuuji's discarded shirt.

"T-This is" Rias said as she saw Yuuji's room that is slightly opened.

She curiously peeked. The next thing she saw shocked her to the core.

What she saw next was Yuuji and Murayama fucking like there was no tommorow, Yuuji hooking his arms under Murayama's knees and fucking her through the air made Rias' throat run dry, as well as the weird, big, bulge in Murayama's stomach.

Rias also saw Yuuji's dick from this angle that is going in and out of Murayama's wacked up, creamy pussy... This only made her pussy even wet.

"How does it feel?! You naughty bitch?!" Yuuji asked Murayama while he is fucking her in the air.

"Nmhh! T-This feels, Ahn! Too good! Too good! To good! It feels so good I'm gonna die! Ah! I'm going to cum again!!!!" Murayama sloppily said while she tried her best to not pass out.

"Ah Yes! Keep cumming on that dick! Tonight, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you're not going to be able to walk tommorow!" Yuuji cockily said.

"Y-yes please!!! Keep fucking meeee!!! Don't stop!! Yes! Yes! So good!! Ahnn! Nggghh!" Murayama moaned out loud.

Yuuji then suddenly dropped Murayama on the bed and then forced her to go on all fours, then quickly speared his dick on her pussy that is leaking so much thick cream.

"Hmmm! This is too much!!! Yesh!! Sho goood!!! S-so big!! I'm feeling your monster cock in my stomach!!!! I'm gonna CUM!!!!" Murayama moaned out so loud.

"Then cum for me!!! Bitch!!! You're mine only you fucking slut!!!" Yuuji roared.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Then Murayama came with her eyes that are rolled back to her skull and her lolled out tounge that is splashing globs of saliva from her mouth to her neck that Yuuji licked it.

Rias' POV

"I couldn't believe that Yuuji is fucking Murayama brutally. But That... That is a monster... You can't even call it a dick anymore... It's destroying Murayama's pussy... Hmmmn..." Rias said as she tried her best to control her arousal."

3rd Person POV

"Keep fucking meeee!! I'm gonna cum again!!! Aaaahn!!!" Murayama moaned like there's no tommorow.

"Just cum! Bitch!!" Yuuji said while he kept fucking her.

"I'm cumming!!!!" Murayama moaned out loud.

"Just keep cumming!! Let it all out! You naughty bitch!" Yuuji said mockingly.

Murayama came with her eyes rolled to the back of her head with her body that is trembling from the pleasure Yuuji gave her. After that, she passed out.

\--xXx--

"Are you done watching? Rias-senpai?" Yuuji said as he put his shorts and then jumped out of the bed and completely opened the door.

"Why would I watch the two of you have sex?" Rias said.

"Ah c'mon, senpai. Don't lie to me." Yuuji said.

"Why would I lie? I bet you have a small penis anyway." Rias said mockingly.

Then Yuuji pinned her on the wall holding both of her wrist. 

"Want me to prove it to you?" Yuuji said as he suckled on her neck giving it a visible hickey.

"S-stop this at once... Or I will scream." Rias warned him.

"Oh no you won't" Yuuji said as he pressed his lips roughly on Rias' and then dominated her easily.

"I'm going to break you, I'm gonna destroy your pride, I'm going to make you a bitch that only craves for my cock." Yuuji menacingly said as he pulled her pajama as well as her panty included was on the floor.

"N-no" Rias said.

"I'm finally gonna taste the most beautiful girl in Kuoh Academy." Yuuji excitedly said as he flipped Rias over as her big tits was pressed against the wall. Yuuji then slid his cock inside her.

"Hmmmn!!" Rias tried to hide her moans.

"So you're still a virgin, so tight... Bet you only wanted to cheat on Issei." Yuuji said as he continued to piston in and out of her tight pink pussy. Much to his surprise, her pussy started to get even tighter.

"You're getting even tighter! It's so wet too! You really are a naughty girl!" Yuuji said as he removed her t shirt revealing a sexy black laced bra.

"D-don't say that, hmmm!!" Rias unexpectedly released a moan.

"You're starting to moan now! Let's do it even more roughly!" Yuuji said as he slid all of his dick on her pussy in one go.

"I'm cumming!" Rias said as her eyes instantly rolled to the back of her head.

"Haha! Look at you! Cumming from a single thrust! You're more of a slut than I thought! Bet you're even more aroused 'cause you're having sex with your boyfriend's brother!" Yuuji laughed.

"N-no I'm not a s-slut" Rias said.

Then Yuuji started to hook his arms under Rias' knees with his dick that is still attached to her tight pussy. They went to the living room where Issei is sleeping.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

(Previously)

"Are you done watching? Rias-senpai?" Yuuji said as he put his shorts and then jumped out of the bed and completely opened the door.

"Why would I watch the two of you have sex?" Rias said.

"Ah c'mon, senpai. Don't lie to me." Yuuji said.

"Why would I lie? I bet you have a small penis anyway." Rias said mockingly.

Then Yuuji pinned her on the wall holding both of her wrist. 

"Want me to prove it to you?" Yuuji said as he suckled on her neck giving it a visible hickey.

"S-stop this at once... Or I will scream." Rias warned him.

"Oh no you won't" Yuuji said as he pressed his lips roughly on Rias' and then dominated her easily.

"I'm going to break you, I'm gonna destroy your pride, I'm going to make you a bitch that only craves for my cock." Yuuji menacingly said as he pulled her pajama as well as her panty included was on the floor.

"N-no" Rias said.

"I'm finally gonna taste the most beautiful girl in Kuoh Academy." Yuuji excitedly said as he flipped Rias over as her big tits was pressed against the wall. Yuuji then slid his cock inside her.

"Hmmmn!!" Rias tried to hide her moans.

"So you're still a virgin, so tight... Bet you only wanted to cheat on Issei." Yuuji said as he continued to piston in and out of her tight pink pussy. Much to his surprise, her pussy started to get even tighter.

"You're getting even tighter! It's so wet too! You really are a naughty girl!" Yuuji said as he removed her t shirt revealing a sexy black laced bra.

"D-don't say that, hmmm!!" Rias unexpectedly released a moan.

"You're starting to moan now! Let's do it even more roughly!" Yuuji said as he slid all of his dick on her pussy in one go.

"I'm cumming!" Rias said as her eyes instantly rolled to the back of her head.

"Haha! Look at you! Cumming from a single thrust! You're more of a slut than I thought! Bet you're even more aroused 'cause you're having sex with your boyfriend's brother!" Yuuji laughed.

"N-no I'm not a s-slut" Rias said.

Then Yuuji started to hook his arms under Rias' knees with his dick that is still attached to her tight pussy. They went to the living room where Issei is sleeping.

xXx

"W-where are y-you taking me?" Rias said angrily.

"Oh you know where.." Yuuji said while smirking devilishly.

"N-no y-you can't do this... S-stop this..." 

Yuuji didn't listen to her then started to carry her to the living room where Issei is sleeping with his dick that is attached to Rias' pussy...

"We're here now... So slut,what are you going to say to your boyfriend?" Yuuji said.

"Sto-" Yuuji didn't gave her a chance to talk when he suddenly entered all of his length in her pussy that quickly pierced through her womb then the unexpected happened which made Yuuji more turned on... 

The beautifully elegant,Rias Gremory... Squirted...

"Oh! That's more like it!! Keep squirting!! I never thought of the most beautiful woman in Kuoh has this side!" Yuuji said while he kept fucking her in the air in front of her boyfriend, as well as being his brother...

"Nghhh! Stop! No m-more! I... I... Cumming!!!! Rias moaned... 

"This pussy is the best Rias!! Out of all the girls I've fucked you're pussy is the tightest! Hell you're pussy is even tighter than Murayama!! Yuuji praised Rias' pussy...

"N-no m-more! I c-can't take it anymore! I-Im going crazy!! Rias' moaned out loud with her tounge stuck out. 

"Then go crazy for me! I'm going to break you! Like I broke Murayama! Both of you are mine now!" Yuuji hungrily said as he started to fuck Rias faster...

"N-no N-Noooo!!! Rias moaned as she came again...

"Argh, Take this bitch!! Take all of it!! Get pregnant like the naughty whore you are!! Yuuji roared out loud as he came inside Rias', Yuuji's first release made Rias' flat stomach look like a month pregnant, her womb can't even take it anymore as semen exploded out of Rias' pussy while second-hand cum rained on Issei's sleeping face... He slept like he's on a coma for ages...

"How does it feel, Slut?" Yuuji asked Rias as she was still in an aftershock after the cumming spree with her eyes that are still rolled back to her head...

"I-it... I-it... F-feels.. Good..." Rias said with a silly smile and an ahegao face...

"We're not finished yet..." Yuuji smirked

xXx

"Nghh!! Yes! More! M-more! Fuck me more Yuu!!" Rias' moaned out loud while she was getting fucked doggy style by Yuuji... Yuuji carried her to the kitchen then started to pin her down at the table then started to fuck Rias endlessly...

"Call me master! You cheating whore!!" Yuuji said as he slapped her perfect ass and yanked on her crimson hair and started to kiss her roughly...

"Y-yes Yu-Master!! It's sho good! T-This is too much! I can feel your dick on my stomach!! I love this!! K-keep fucking me please!! Rias moaned...

"That's right!! You're my little slave now!! I can do anything I want you to!" Yuuji roared...

"Nghh!" Rias just moaned as a reply... Then squirted...

"Hahaha! You really have a lot of talent in squirting!" Yuuji kissed her again roughly as they exchanged saliva... 

"N-no! D-don't say it like that! Nghhh!" Rias squirted again...

"You're turning me on even more if you squirt like that! Fucking bitch! Yuuji said as he kept fucking Rias so hard that she doesn't even care that she kept cumming on the table, Hell she doesn't even care if someone might walk in the kitchen..

"Yessss!!! God I l-love this dick!! (No headaches) Rias came again as her whacked bruised pussy creamed Yuuji's monstrous cock...

"I'm letting it all out of your cheating pussy!!!" Yuuji said as he went balls-deep inside Rias' pussy that her flat stomach bulged from his Herculean size as thick semen started to fill her up making her look like she's pregnant again...

"S-sho guuud..." Rias couldn't muster a word as she came again....

xXx

"Haa...Haa...Mnnnn!!" Rias squirted... Again and again...

"You're a good slave! Lasting for hours!! No bitch can keep up with me unlike you! A high class whore!!" Yuuji said as he kept fucking her in all fours inside Issei's room...

"Y-yes!! Master!! I'm y-your little whore!!" Rias kept moaning when Yuuji suddenly stopped moving...

"E-eh?" She said as she turned her head behind her only to see Yuuji holding his phone...

"Smile." Yuuji said as he continued to fuck her while he started to film on his phone..

"Hmmm!! S-so big!! Master!! Fuck me more Master!!! Yes!! I don't care anymore!!" Rias moaned out loud... Semen leaking out of her creamy pussy as it stained Issei's bed...

"That's a good slave!! Still wants to fuck even if she's getting filmed!!" Yuuji said...

"Hnnnn!!! Anything for you master!!! Yessss!!! Oh yes!! Fuck!! I love this! I love your cock!!! It's stretching out my pussy!! Ngggghhh!!!!" Rias came again with her signature squirt...

"Haha! Just think what will happen to Issei if he saw you like this! All messed up! Sporting a silly smile! Semen all over your body! Moaning like an animal in heat!! What's worst is that you're cheating on him with his brother!! You do know that he's madly in love with you right?! That's why I decided to take you for myself!!" Yuuji roared out as he kept fucking her... Wet slapping sounds can be heard outside... 

"Y-yes master!!! I d-don't care about him a-anymore!! I'll even break up with him just f-for you M-master!!" Rias moaned...

"Oho, look who's the naughty one now." Yuuji said as he inserted two fingers in Rias'mouth. "You don't want this to end right?" Yuuji asked her..

"Y-yes master!! I want to be r-ruined by you forever!! Violate me!! Tie me up!! I'll do anything for you M-master!!" Rias said while being fucked hard...

"In the end, a whore is a whore! I'm going to get you pregnant!!" Yuuji roared out loud as he speared his dick inside Rias' womb making her stomach bulge and came inside...

"I'm cumming!!" Rias screamed...But Yuuji didn't stop... He kept going for another release...

"W-wait!! Master!! I'm still cumming!, Master stop for a second! Mashteerrrrr!!!!!!" Rias' vision went white as she came again and again... With Yuuji still fucking her for the release... Each thrust made her stomach bulge... Each thrust kept entering her ruined womb... Each thrust made her pussy bruised all over... Slaps on her ass kept getting imprinted... Hickeys on her tits... Her crimson hair ruined... Semen, Piss, saliva, and sweat... Each thrust kept staining the sleeping cuckold's bed...

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

(Previously)

"In the end, a whore is a whore! I'm going to get you pregnant!!" Yuuji roared out loud as he speared his dick inside Rias' womb making her stomach bulge and came inside...

"I'm cumming!!" Rias screamed...But Yuuji didn't stop... He kept going for another release...

"W-wait!! Master!! I'm still cumming!, Master stop for a second! Mashteerrrrr!!!!!!" Rias' vision went white as she came again and again... With Yuuji still fucking her for the release... Each thrust made her stomach bulge... Each thrust kept entering her ruined womb... Each thrust made her pussy bruised all over... Slaps on her ass kept getting imprinted... Hickeys on her tits... Her crimson hair ruined... Semen, Piss, saliva, and sweat... Each thrust kept staining the sleeping cuckold's bed...

xXx

"Haa...haa... Mnnnn!" Rias moaned as she came again and again...

"TAKE ALL OF IT BITCH!!!!" Yuuji viciously roared out loud as he came hard on Rias' abused pussy, jets of semen drowned Rias' pussy...

"Mnnnn!" Rias couldn't moan anymore as her eyes rolled back to her skull... Broken beyond repair...

"You really are a beautiful, naughty, whore..." Yuuji smirked as he pulled his huge dick out of her destroyed pussy and hopped off the bed to sit down on the couch...

When he started to watched their sex video, he couldn't help but smirk deviously... Although Rias' naughty face wasn't shown on the video, her sexy supermodel body solved it all... Her small waist, big tits, pink pussy, and a gorgeous bubble butt solved all of it... But it's also a turn on if the bitch's face wasn't shown right? After all, Curiosity always betrayed people...

As he kept watching the video... He didn't notice that Rias started to crawl on the floor in the quest for his dick...

"Goshujin-sama." Rias moaned as she took in all of his length in her mouth...

"You really love my dick that much huh?" Yuuji smirked...

"Yessss! I love it! I love this third leg!" Rias moaned as she sucked on his dick furiously...

"As expected..." Yuuji kept his smirked as he took hold of Rias' head and started to face-fuck her, no... skull-fuck... 

"Mppp!!" Rias was shocked at Yuuji's sudden move... She couldn't breathe, but as a whore, she found it pleasurable as her eyes started to roll back again... She found herself looking at Yuuji's villainous smirk as globs of saliva kept exploding out of her mouth-pussy every thrust "her" master make...after all, he's the complete opposite of her naive boyfriend...

Rias' eyes suddenly widened in shock as he came inside her mouth... Too much semen made her drown as her trademark ahegao face was shown again... Yuuji pulled out of her mouth as she tried her best to keep the semen from leaking out of her abused mouth-pussy... 

"Let me see, whore.. " Yuuji commands her...

Rias opened her mouth for him to see his own semen on her slutty face...

"Drink all of it.." Yuuji commands her again with an evil smirk...

"*Gulp* haaa... Haa..." Rias, once again opened up her mouth to show it to her master that she did a good job drinking all of it...

Then Yuuji sat on the sofa again as he ordered Rias..

"Come here slave... I'll give you the reward you've been craving for..." Yuuji smirked...

Rias jumped on him and started to straddle him... But in a quick move, Yuuji immediately speared inside her pussy to her womb that instantly made her squirt on his dick...

"Anghh! So big... Master!" Rias moaned as she kept on riding Yuuji...

"This is what you wanted right?! Getting treated like a whore you are!!" Yuuji said as he took hold of her big ass roughly then started to fuck her furiously as her pussy kept squirting again and again...

"Y-yes!! I love being a whore!! I love it!!" Rias moaned loud.. 

Yuuji kept on spanking her ass as her pussy started to get even tighter...

"So fucking tight!! Bitch!! I'll make sure to break your pussy even more!!" Yuuji roared out loud as he stand up and then threw her on the sofa and started to fuck her roughly with the missionary position with her legs in the air...

"Hnnnn!! Master!! Too intense!! I... I'm breaking!! S-stop!! This is too much!! My pussy is going to b-break!! I'm feeling it on my stomach!! Your big dick is destroying my womb!!! I... CUMMING!!!!" Rias screamed in pleasure... Her body twitched viciously as she came harder than before... 

"Alright, now that we're finished with this hole... The other hole is next" 

To be continued...


End file.
